


Of their dead selves to higher things

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Butterflies, Drabble, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing walks with aimless feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of their dead selves to higher things

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #13](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1557155.html).

The mutilated body contrasted grimly with our bucolic surroundings. As Holmes bent down with his lens, a violet butterfly drifted from the heights of the oak tree, and lighted on the corpse’s face.

“Lovely,” Inspector Jones said to me. “It’s something to know that there can still be beauty in the midst of tragedy.”

“It was likely the tragedy which brought it here,” said Holmes absently. “It’s a purple emperor. They feed on carrion.”

“They what - euuuhhhhh!” said Jones, jumping back. He waved his arm at the uncaring insect. Holmes flicked it gently away and went on with his examination.


End file.
